His Life Ahead
by XenoVoltz
Summary: Corrin's choice of choosing Hoshido has filled him with stress, starting a new life in a new place ain't that easy. On Corrin's first day back to Hoshido it goes horrible wrong. Luckily a certain someone helps him out with what is yet to come. (Ryoma X M!Corrin, Yaoi!. This is one of my first stories so tips would be very appreciated.) Xd
1. Camp Out

**His Life Ahead**

P.S. The beginning of the story will take place right after Corrin chooses Hoshido. **WARNING YAOI FANFICTION!**

After the skirmish with Nohr, the Hoshidan Royals and their army were heading back home with their brother, Corrin, back at their side. It was getting late, everyone was tired and needed some rest.

"We shall make camp here for the night. Hinoka, will you help the soldiers with pitching the tents?" Instructed the eldest brother, Ryoma. He was a man of great honor, looking out for others, he was almost a father figure to his siblings.

"Of course, brother." The confident flier said. Hinoka headed off to the supply wagons.

While everyone was setting up the tents and getting comfortable, Ryoma went for a little walk. After a bit of a hike, Ryoma was almost at the top of the valley. The gentle grass blew in the wind, the trees sat in tranquility, and the sunset casting a faint shadow over the Plains of Hoshido. With all this beauty, Ryoma took time to think of what his role is in the Royal Family. With Queen Mikoto sadly passing away, Ryoma was next to become king. This was no simple task, especially with all of Hoshidans Citizens panicking and in distraught over their Queens death.

" _I knew I was going to have to be king all my life but… it's all so sudden, am I really fit to be king?" Ryoma thought to himself._

Mean while back at camp, Corrin was in Sakura's tent. Sakura was telling him stories about their siblings and their childhood, some funny, some happy and even some sad. Corrin had been nervous and stressed ever since he made his decision to join Hoshido, so he was grateful that he could hear these stories to relax a little.

"Wait, Takumi once shot an apple straight off the top of Yukimura's head?!" Corrin questioned.

Sakura nodded happily. "It was for a festival for the King and Queen, it was part of the entertainment." She said.

They both laughed and Sakura continued to tell stories.

Suddenly Takumi entered the tent.

"Hey Sakura, can I borrow your training bow, I'm going to go hunt some deer for dinner."

Takumi glared at Corrin

"Oh its you, listen Sakura, don't tell him anymore about us, he doesn't deserve to know our family's history." Takumi spout.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers and nodded. Takumi grabbed the bow and left to the forest.

An awkward silence filled the tent.

"Did I do something to him that I didn't know about?" Corrin asked Sakura.

"I don't think so, Takumi just isn't good with new people, I bet you two will be good friends soon." She replied with a smile.

Later that night, after everyone was finished eating the food Takumi hunted, everyone went to their tents to rest till the morning. Corrin was having a bit trouble sleeping, he got up and headed outside for a midnight stroll. As he was about to leave his tent, he bumped into Hinoka.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hinoka, I didn't see you there. Do you need something?" Corrin apologized.

"No worries, I came into your tent because I wanted to show you something."

Before Corrin could agree to come along, Hinoka grabbed his hand and took him into the forest. Once they stopped running Corrin took a moment to take in his surroundings. They were standing a along a creek that ran peaceful down the forest, the crystal water looks as if its rushing river but sounds like a peaceful stream. The trees almost blocked out the sky, as if it was a stormy rain cloud. Little openings shined the pure moonlight.

"Pretty neat, huh? I like to go and find quiet places to get my mind clear of the Norhians." Hinoka said.

Corrin chuckled. "I can see why, King Garon is brute that hungers for war. At least, that's how I see him." He commented.

"That's how I see all of them." Hinoka grunted.

Corrin got an aching feeling after she said that.

" _Xander and the others can't be like that mad king… Right?"_ Corrin thought.

Corrin sat down by the creek and started to think about his past family. Wondering if they hated him for what he had done. Hinoka notice something was wrong so she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you chose us, Corrin." Hinoka whispered.

All of his thoughts were nothing now, Hinoka wrapped her arms around Corrin, hugging him tight. Corrin was a bit startled by this action, but hugged her back to.

"I hope I chose right."


	2. Troubles in Hoshido

**His Life Ahead**

The next day the army packed up early and headed straight for Hoshido. When they arrived, the towns people were happy to see the Royal Family back safe, bowing their heads to show their appreciation. But, some looked cautious and were in discomfort. Corrin noticed but didn't think about it to much. As the Royals got to the palace, they all went their own ways. Corrin was first shown his room by Sakura. It had a white round bed right in the middle, a desk in one of the corners and a balcony view of all of Hoshido.

"Whoa, I didn't expect this!" Corrin happily said as he laid down on the bed.

"I guess you thought we would have a traditional Hoshidan style room?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. Sakura then left him to himself and went off to do her own thing. Corrin couldn't take all this in, it was all so different compared to Nohr. Corrin then took nap in his soft bed.

Mean while Takumi and Ryoma were arguing over the reactions of the citizens today…

"They were all looking at him and they almost looked like they would assassinate him on the spot!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Now you're just exaggerating, our people were just taking caution because of a new royal they have never met before." Ryoma replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure that his explosive sword that killed a whole bunch of our men including their queen didn't have to do with it." Takumi grunted.

Ryoma took a deep breath. "Listen Takumi, all we need to do is show them that Corrin is welcomed in our Fam-"

"That monster of a man is not my family, I would kill him to get revenge for our mother!" Takumi yelled and stormed out of the throne room, Leaving Ryoma feeling a lost connection with his brother.

Later that evening, Corrin took a stroll around the Palace. The halls were long but had amazing designs that were clearly all from Hoshido. After opening one of the Grand Doors, Corrin found himself outside in what seemed to be the Training Grounds. Shuriken and arrows sunk into targets and some of the training dummy's had katana and naginata cuts. Nobody was training so Corrin decided to practise using the Yumi. It was much different in shape compared to the bows Corrin used. After examining it for a bit, Corrin was interrupted by Takumi.

"What are you doing here? This area is used for only the Hoshidan Family." Takumi said.

Corrin was confused but put the yumi back on the stand.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I was just looking around the palace." Corrin replied.

"Why? So you can go back to Nohr and tell them all the entrances to our beloved home." Takumi accused. He shoved Corrin, causing him to trip on the yumi stand and fall.

"I'm on to you, and I won't let your plan come true. I might as well end you right here" Takumi put his foot on Corrins neck, making him struggle to breath. Force was being put down harder and harder, Corrin tried to lift off his foot but with no avail.

"Takumi what are you doing?!" Ryoma came rushing in and pulled Takumi back. Corrin gasping for air, laid straight down on his back.

"I was going to finish what has ruined our life! The man that killed our mother!" Takumi roared.

"Killing him won't get our dear mother back! You need to stop looking at the past and look to the future!" Ryoma explained.

Takumi had a face of disgust.

"Give him a chance! You can't keep shutting out people in your life that don't have they same understanding as you." Ryoma was trying desperately to change Takumi's view of Corrin.

"Please, Mother wouldn't want you to see you this way, so at least do it for her." Ryoma tried to reason with him.

Takumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Corrin still struggled to breath and had a small bruise on the side of his neck.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but I'll still be on my guard." Takumi reluctantly agreed and left the training grounds. Ryoma smiled and was relieved that it seemed his family was under control. But before all was well, Ryoma ran to Corrin and knelt next to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He was feeling Corrin's neck, checking the bruise.

"I *cough* I think so." Ryoma helped Corrin up and he walked him to his room. On the way there, Corrin noticed that when Sakura told him that Ryoma was very helpful and protective, He could tell she meant it. As they walked, it felt like he was his retainer, as if it was Ryoma's job to protect Corrin.

"Dinner will be in a half hour, I'll get Sakura to come heal your bruise before then." Ryoma smiled at Corrin and left his room. A fuzzy feeling filled Corrin.

" _See you later, Ryoma."_


	3. Hot Spring

**Hey guys! I'm having fun writing this story so I'll keep writing till I feel its time has come to stop. Also, Azura is not in this story. Its not that I don't like her, I just don't see her improving the story. But you never know, I might change my mind 😉**

 **His Life Ahead**

The day had finally came to a close and the night had awoken from its slumber. Corrin and the rest of the Royals were having their dinner. Meat, fruit, rice, a meal fit for a king!

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Felicia screamed, she tripped and dropped a bunch of plates she was balancing. Corrin laughed, he went to help pick up the broken plates and take them to the kitchen.

"That maid is an odd one." Said Ryoma.

"I don't know why we gave her the job. Today I turned around a corner and bumped into Felcia carrying a big pile of dirty clothes. But the clothes proceeded to fall to the floor." Takumi commented.

"Lets just see if she can be a good maid. After all, she is Corrin's friend and she's probably just nervous serving a new kingdom." Hinoka explained.

Corrin came back and sat at the table.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm going to send a group of ninjas to the Bottomless Canyon, just to make sure that Nohr doesn't sneak up on us, trying to get you back." Ryoma explained.

Corrin felt safe in this new world, like no one is going to let me die, especially Ryoma.

"Me and Takumi are going to teach some of the new soldiers how to use yumi and naginata." Hinoka said smiling at Takumi. After everyone was done eating and chatting they all went back to their rooms. But before Sakura left, Corrin asked her what she was doing tomorrow.

"Um…" Sakura seemed not sure what she was going to do, she didn't want to seem like she was wasting her day away doing nothing to help improve Hoshido. She blushed. Corrin didn't want to make things awkward so he stepped in with an idea.

"How about me and you go find flowers around Hoshido and give them to the kids in town?" Corrin asked.

"Ok! I know a field near here with the most amazing flowers!" Sakura said but quickly blushed when she realised how loud she was talking.

"Alright, I guess we'll go at lunch." Corrin said. Sakura nodded and headed back to her room. Corrin was about to enter his room when he got interrupted by Takumi. Corrin was still nervous being around Takumi by himself. He handed him a towel with a little white cloth on top.

"Ryoma asked me to give this to you, tonight it's the guys turn to use the hot spring. Get changed and head to the east side of the palace." Takumi explained and left to his room.

Corrin went through his clothes and changed into his briefs from Nohr. When he went to grab his towel he noticed that the cloth that came with it seemed different. Corrin unfolded it, revealing nothing but a waistband and to strips of white cloth on each side of the waistband. Confused, he just left it in his room headed to the hot spring.

The hot spring was huge, it was basically a swimming pool. The water sparkled and the fountains made a peaceful sound. When Corrin sat down into the spring. He noticed that there was only one person in it. After warming up a bit, Corrin went to introduce himself to the other person.

"Hi, my names Corrin, are you one of my siblings retainers?" Corrin asked.

"Hmm? Oh you're the new Royal, it's a pleasure to meet you! I go by Azama and I'm one of Lady Hinoka's retainers." Azama replied.

Corrin and Azama had a chat for bit but Azama had to leave shortly after.

"It was nice meeting you, Azama." Corrin said.

"It was a marvelous meeting, See you around." Azama hopped out of the water and exited the spring. Corrin looked at Azama and noticed that he wasn't wearing briefs, instead he was wearing something that looked very similar to what Takumi gave him earlier. Corrin just then realized.

" _Wait, that thing that Takumi gave me was what I was suppose to change into?!"_ Corrin thought and immediately blushed.

All of a sudden a lot more guys entered the hot spring, all wearing the same white cloth. Takumi was one of them and he was seating with a man that Corrin assumed was Takumi's retainer. Two men sat across from Corrin, one with long green hair and one with short red hair who had what seemed to be a scar on his eye. After everyone started chatting and more people entered, Corrin felt awkward about this. In Nohr, baths were usually private but had the occasional 2 people in one bath. This was a whole new level for Corrin and he wasn't sure if he could take it. Ryoma then entered the spring on the far side, he had bulging muscles and impenetrable abs, Corrin couldn't help at blush a little and admire his new older brother. As Corrin got up to go sit with Ryoma he got blocked by 2 guys having and argument.

"You need to loosen up Saizo, your to tense, take a chill pill!" the guy who was Takumi's retainer laughed at the guy with the battle scar, Saizo.

"I'm just being cautious for Lord Ryoma's sake, You're the one who needs to stop acting so carefree and actually take your damn job seriously!" Saizo snapped back

"Saizo and Hinata cool it!" Shouted the guy with green hair.

"Stay out of this Kaze." Saizo said.

"SAIZO THE FITH, STRIKES!" Hinata mocked and splashed water at Saizo.

"That's it." Saizo whispered. He grabbed Hinata and pushed his head underwater, Kaze pulled Saizo back before anything terrible happened. Hinata coughed and headed back to Takumi who was laughing at his friends fail.

"You need to pick your fights correctly." Smiled Takumi. Hinatahis head down and sat in defeat.

After that dispute, Corrin had his chance to go sit with Ryoma and not feel alone. Ryoma was sitting with Subaki, Corrin knew him from Sakura's stories.

"Ah, Hey Corrin, I assume you know Subaki."

Corrin nodded and had a sit beside his brother. Subaki was in the middle of telling a story so Corrin listened in. While he was trying to pay attention, he couldn't help but stare at Ryoma's body. It was perfect in everywhere. While looking, Corrin went a little to low and saw that he was wearing a white cloth thing. Red was all over Corrin's face.

"How's that bruise? I heard you got into a fight with Lord Takumi." Subaki asked.

Corrin awoke from his fantasy.

"Oh uh, its fine, just a little bump." Corrin said quickly.

Ryoma then but a hand on his younger brothers wounded neck. Corrin jumped at the action.

"Nonsense, Takumi almost choked him to death." Ryoma then checked his neck. The bruise was gone because of Sakura's healing but it still hurt when touched. Corrin tensed up at each tap on his neck.

"Here let me help." Ryoma then started to massage Corrin's neck which got rid of some of pain. Usually Corrin would had have to care for himself when he had a problem or was hurt. He never had someone older support him. Xander was to distracted with improving Nohr that he never helped Corrin or the others.

Ryoma's fingers gently went over Corrin's soft neck.

"Hmm… It should be fine by tomorrow, let me know if you need anything Corrin. I'm going to call it a night, see you two in the morning." Ryoma got up end exited the hot spring.

Corrin felt sad and alone again. He wanted to connect to the others but didn't know how. Corrin got up and left to his room.

" _This is gonna be tough, trying to earn everyone's trust, I can't just keep going back to Ryoma when I'm all alone."_ Corrin thought

His room was lit by candles that were protected by jars, Lighting just enough to see around the room. Just then, it started raining it splashed down on the balcony and came down hard. Out of no where. Thunder shook the palace and lightning lit the storm clouds. Corrin jumped into bed and hid under the covers. The sounds grew louder and faster. This was going to be a long night…


	4. The Storm

**His Life Ahead**

The storm grew larger as the night went on, it was now 1:00 in the morning and Corrin couldn't sleep through this monstrous storm. He hid under his soft white blanket to protect himself from the jarring sounds. Ever since he was young, storms have scared Corrin, almost like a murderer banging down his door. The thunder crashed in the clouds and the lightning lit the sky for brief moments, each sound made Corrin clench his blanket more. Suddenly, the wind blew the balcony doors open. Corrin's blanket blew off his body and he realized the situation. He ran to the doors and slammed them shut, getting wet in the process. The dampness of his clothes bothered him so he changed into a muscle shirt and a new pair of briefs. The storm was far from over though, it banged and threw the rain against the palace. Not wanting the doors to fly open again, Corrin blocked the doors with a chair and went to find another place to sleep.

As he exited his room, he looked around the palace for a spare bedroom. The halls looked like they could be apart of a haunted house, everything had an eerie feel. Just then, one of doors down the hall opened with person emerging from the room, it was Takumi.

"Takumi? What are you doing up?" Corrin whispered.

"This hell of a storm obviously, what are you wearing?" Takumi chuckled.

Corrin wasn't thinking he'd run into anyone at this hour so he just put on what he found comfy. But he was basically walking around the place with only a muscle shirt and underwear. Corrin realized this and blushed.

"It was all I had." Corrin lied. "Anyways, do you know where I could find a spare room to sleep in?"

"Hmm, I think all our spare rooms are being used by guests or being used for storage." Takumi replied

Thunder and lighting shook the palace with its chaotic sound. Corrin jumped and started to shake a bit. Takumi then figured out why Corrin was really out wondering around, he didn't want to sleep by himself. Not wanting to embarrass Corrin, Takumi just told him about another place to sleep.

"You could go to Ryoma's room, he's probably up right now reading or something. It's just around the corner, first door to your left." Takumi explained.

Corrin wasn't sure if he wanted to go sleep in his older brothers room but realized that there was no other option.

"Ok, thanks Takumi." Corrin said and went down the hall.

" _Did I just do something nice for Corrin?"_ Takumi thought as he went back into his room.

Ryoma's door was opened just a crack, before Corrin could even push the door open, Ryoma already knew he was there.

"Corrin? You can come in." Ryoma said.

When he entered the room, it had a fire place with a huge couch in front of it and few decorative things here and there. Ryoma was sitting on the edge of his bed reading some sort of book, just like Takumi said.

"Did you need something?" Ryoma asked.

"Um, the storm was getting real loud in my room, I was looking for another place to sleep." Corrin lied. All he wanted was to sleep knowing that he wasn't alone.

"Oh, well my room is probably not going to drown out the sound of the storm, but your welcome to sleep here for the night." Ryoma replied.

Corrin nodded and was about to go hop into Ryoma's but was interrupted.

"Wait, you seem cold." Ryoma said. It was obvious, Corrin was shaking head to toe. Ryoma went into his closet and grabbed a cloak that felt as soft a cloud.

"This should keep you warm, it's made of the feathers of the kinshis that have sadly passed away. One feather is said to warm your heart." Ryoma explained and wrapped it around Corrin. It was warm the touch and felt as if the sun was shining on him.

"You can take my bed, I can take the couch by the fire place." Ryoma grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed towards the couch.

"Thank you Ryoma." Corrin crawled into his brother's bed and tried to fall asleep, but something was missing. The storm hit the loudest sound it could ever make, lightning struck the ground multiple times. Corrin jumped and pulled the covers over his head.

"That was a loud one, maybe its finally going to end." Ryoma said. He looked over to Corrin to see him huddled under the blankets, shaking in fear. Ryoma couldn't help but smile at how cute his brother looked. Ryoma then joined Corrin in the bed, laying down next to him.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon." Ryoma whispered as he grabbed Corrin's hand and fell asleep.


	5. Fierce Flowers

**His Life Ahead**

After the long chaotic storm, the day opened up with the sun shining on Hoshido. A gentle breeze flew through out the town, the sky was clear as day and the citizens of Hoshido were happy on this wonderful morning. Corrin was still sleeping, having pleasant dreams in Ryoma's bed. Ryoma had already gotten up and ready, leaving his brother alone to rest. Suddenly, Felicia entered the room.

"Lord Corrin? Are you awake?" Felicia whispered to Corrin. No response.

She had bacon and pancakes ready for Corrin's breakfast. She set the food down on the bed side table. The prince was sound asleep after the hellish storm, Felicia wanted to wake up her master but didn't want to be a bother. She looked around the room a noticed a record player that she recognised from Nohr. There was music of all sorts, but most of them were traditionally from Hoshidan. Choosing one called "Road Taken", Felicia popped it in to peacefully wake up Corrin. Before the song started, the record scratched and began to screech, the sound played throughout the palace as if it was a huge alarm.

"Ahh! What is that annoying sound?!" Corrin jumped, but was still only half awake. Felicia quickly grabbed the record and put it back to its place.

"I'm sorry my lord! It won't happen again, promise!" Felicia pleaded

"Its alright. I guess it did help wake me up." Corrin dozily said.

"Hey what time is it?" He asked before looking at the clock to see that it was 11:50! "Ah! I have to go meet with Sakura!" Corrin jumped out of bed and scarfed down his breakfast.

"Slow down my lord! Your going to swallow the fork!" Felicia exclaimed. "I left your uniform on Lord Ryoma's dresser. Also, Lady Sakura is waiting outside the Palace." Corrin wiped his mouth. "Thank you, Felicia." He said as she smiled and left the room.

Corrin's uniform was freshly clean with a small Hoshidan candy and a note on top.

 _Good Morning sleepy head, here's a Shingen Momoto start your day. :)_

The candy was as sweet as a peach, the flavour bounced around in Corrin's mouth. Corrin quickly got changed and headed out of the palace.

The warm sun shined on Corrin as he ran up to Sakura who was talking to Hana. Giggling.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura, you must be Hana, right?" Corrin asked.

The 2 girls stopped they're conversation abruptly when they realized Corrin was there.

"Oh! Um… Hi Corrin! Heh..Heh…" Sakura chuckled embarrassingly, looking up. Hana stepped in front of Sakura and shook Corrin's hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm going to tag along with you guys to pick flowers, right, Sakura?". Hana gave Sakura a sharp glare whose face was bright red. "um… Right!"

"Am I missing something here?" Corrin questioned.

"Nope! Now let's go find some flowers!" Hana pushed Corrin towards the field north of the palace, with Sakura following behind.

The grass tickled Corrin's toes, the sun warming it to the perfect temperature. Clouds casted beautiful shadows on to the ground.

"Wow, this is amazing." Corrin's eyes widened.

"We'll start looking over there." Hana pointed towards a pile of boulders with a flag at the top, the three of them headed over to it.

"This is a historical landmark. It's said that this is where our ancestors first marked the discovery of Hoshido." Sakura explained to Corrin. The flag blew gently in the wind. Pink flowers bloom around the rocks.

"These should bring a smile to the children! Let's bring back a basket of them." Hana and Sakura started to pluck them out of the ground. Corrin searched around for more flowers. One catches his eye, a scarlet red flower resting on top of one of the rocks. Corrin reaches for it when Hana grabs his hand.

"Not that one! That flower is called Rosel and it is for healing properties and they only grow near here. We have to let them grow a little more." Hana explained. Corrin nodded and helped pick the pink flowers. Suddenly stomping could be heard from a far. Corrin looked around in a panic to hear something rushing towards them from the forest.

"Ahh! Guys! We have to go!" Corrin exclaimed. Sakura and Hana look at the trees to see them shaking.

"Lady Sakura run! Let me handle this!" Hana pulls her katana out of its hilt.

"N-No! I'm not leaving you here!" Sakura yells.

"Corrin! Please take Sakura back to the palace!" Hana orders, her stance shows power and confidence. Corrin looks at Sakura who shakes her head, the faceless roars come closer and closer. Corrin grabs Sakura's arm but she stands firmly.

"I'm not leaving. Why don't you just come with us?!" Sakura's eyes are shaky.

"We can't let them run rampant in the city! Sakura, now is not the time to be stubborn!" Hana's anger roars. "argh, here they come!" 3 faceless breaks through the trees. Hana dashes into battle.

"Hana! No!" Sakura screams.

"We have to go!" Corrin tugs at Sakura's arm and drags her back to the palace. Hana looks back to see them running.

 _Thank you, Corrin_

Corrin and Sakura make it back to the palace front.

"Corrin we can't just leave her!" Sakura rips her arm away, Her eye's tearing up.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't know what to do…" Corrin stutters. "Let me figure out what to do… I'll go grab Yato and you go find someone to help." Sakura nods and rushes into the palace. Corrin makes his way to his room and grabs Yato. As he heads back outside, Corrin notices how his blade shines with gold. Confidence fills Corrin

Corrin rushes to the north field. When he gets there, Hana is no where to be seen. All that's there are 2 dead faceless.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" A faceless screech comes from the forest.

"Hana!" Corrin runs into the forest. "Hana, where are you?!" Along the forest path, Hana's katana sat broken. "Oh no" Corrin continues to search.

"With all my strength!" Hana jumps and kicks the Faceless in the chest. The Faceless doesn't budge and swings its arms at her.

Hana dodges, "Huh... huh... huh… I can't keep this up much longer…" She rest's her body against a tree. The faceless looks at Hana and begins to charge, Fear strikes Hana's eyes. "I can't… die today…" Hana passes out.

"Hana!" Corrin dashes into battle, Yato in hand, and slashes the Faceless's back. The faceless turns around, a purple aura begins to emit from its body.

"Urgg! Uraaaaaaag!" The faceless shakes, its chains rattle. It grabs Corrin by his legs, he drops Yato

"AH! It hurts!" Corrin's legs feel suppressed, on the verge of breaking. "Stop it! Ah!"

"CORRIN!" A shout is heard from a far. Ryoma sprints like a cheetah and swings a lightning bolt from Rajinto into the horrific monster. It groans in pain and tries to take Corrin away.

"Don't even try it!" Ryoma cuts it off and stabs it right in the heart. It lets go of its grasp on Corrin and falls to the ground.

"Corrin, are you all right?!" Ryoma tugs at him, No response. Sakura catches up with her Healing Rod and heals Hana. "Hana! Hana! Wake up!" Hana slowly gains consciousness and stands up.

"Take it easy! Rest on my shoulder." Sakura orders Hana.

"Th-Thank you, Sakura, but you need to help Corrin." Hana says. Sakura looks over at Corrin, his legs were disjointed and bleeding.

"Oh Gods…" Ryoma panics. "Sakura! Can you heal his wounds?" Sakura bends down next to Corrin.

"My healing won't save his legs, I need something to amplify it… I know! I'll go grab the Rosel back at the Landmark. Can you bring him back home?". Ryoma nods. Sakura heads back with Hana to grab the Rosel. Ryoma gently picks up Corrin and takes him back to the Palace.

 _Don't worry Corrin, I've got you._


	6. A Little Help

**His Life Ahead**

The sun was setting over the mountains. Corrin slowly opens his eyes, he was in his room. His legs feel heavy, he could barely move them.

"Hmm… what happened?" Corrin sat up, struggling a bit. Trying to stand up, he falls to the ground with a thud. One of the doors swings open, Ryoma quickly comes in and helps Corrin up.

"Corrin! What are you doing? Your legs are to weak to stand." Ryoma helps him back into bed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since Yesterday, you need to keep resting for the Rosel to take effect and heal your legs." Ryoma points to the flower in Corrin's hair. "I'm going to go grab the soup Felicia made for you, don't get out of bed." Ryoma's voice was serious. As he leaves, Sakura enters.

"H-Hi Corrin! Are your legs better?" She stands beside his bed.

"They're heavy and sore." Corrin says while trying to lift one of his legs.

"Don't worry, they should be back to normal soon." Sakura rests her hand on his bed. "Hana says she's very grateful for what you did, she's taking time off to rest right now. Thank you, Corrin." Sakura bows. Corrin smiles.

"You don't need to do that." he explains. Sakura's face flushes red and then hugs Corrin. She quickly leaves.

Ryoma comes back with a warm bowl of soup. "Here, it has chicken and herbs in it." Ryoma hands the bowl to Corrin, the taste was divine. He eats it quickly

"Whoa! Felicia has never made anything this good!" Corrin's face shines. He looks up at Ryoma who was blushing a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"I may have… helped, a bit with the recipe…" Ryoma says while itching the back of his head. Corrin laughs.

"Its great, Thank you." Corrin gives him the empty bowl.

"Get some rest, I'll come check up on you later." Ryoma leaves the room.

2 hours later, Corrin wakes up to a whole bunch of people walking down the hall. He then remembers that tonight was the guys turn for the Bathhouse. Suddenly Ryoma enters in nothing but a towel on. Corrin turns red.

"Corrin, I was going to head to the bathhouse. Do you need anything before I go?" Ryoma asks. His abs look rock solid with his bulging biceps.

"U-um I think I'm okay…" Corrin stutters. Ryoma nods and was about to leave the room when Corrin says "W-wait! Can I… come with?"

Ryoma turns around. "You should rest."

"Oh, come on! I have nothing to do in this room…" Corrin pleas. Ryoma lets out a sigh.

"That is true. Alright, where's your briefs?" Ryoma looks around Corrin's drawers.

"The top drawer… I think…" Corrin felt embarrassed for making his brother fetch his swimwear. Ryoma fiddled through the top drawer.

"I can't find any, there is 1 loincloth…" Ryoma dragged his sentence a bit. Corrin covered his face. "I can go ask Felicia if she has some clean-"

"N-no it's fine, pass me the loincloth…" Corrin gave up. Ryoma gives him the loincloth. The room goes quiet.

"Ryoma?" Corrin looks down.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave my room so I can change?"

Ryoma face turns as red as his nipples. "Y-yes I can, Sorry about that. I'll just be outside." He quickly leaves.

Corrin sighs and begins to take off his shirt. A few scratches on his back were visible from the fight before, but the bruise on his neck from Takumi had gone away. As Corrin got to his pants, he stood up to take them off.

" _All right Corrin, don't mess this up."_ He thought as he lifted one leg off the ground and fell right to the ground. "*sigh* Ow…"

"Corrin?!" Ryoma entered the room to see Corrin laying on the ground half naked.

"I may have… had a mishap…" a pouty lip appeared on Corrin's face. Ryoma chuckles and lifts him backup on to the bed. "Here, let me help." Ryoma starts to pull at Corrin's waistband.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!" Corrin stops Ryoma, his head was hot.

"Corrin just cooperate, it will be quick, I won't see a thing." Ryoma tugs more.

"No please!" Corrin pleas but it's to late, Ryoma pulls down Corrin's underwear and there it is, His raging boner. Ryoma steps back "Oh lord, I-I I'm so sorry." Corrin grabs the nearest pillow and covers himself quickly.

"I didn't know… I didn't know you were…" Ryoma stares at Corrin who's looking straight down. Ryoma lets out a sigh and sits down next to him.

"Corrin… It's fine if you feel the way that you feel. I won't be bothered." Ryoma wraps his arm around Corrin and smiles.

"Leave me alone…" Corrin shoves his head in his pillow. Ryoma looks down at the boy, his skinny body shivering in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Corrin… I shouldn't have done that to you…" Corrin doesn't respond.

"I can help you… get rid of it…" Ryoma blushes. Corrin looks up at him with a confused expression.

Ryoma pulls the pillow revealing Corrin's package. "Ryoma!" Corrin tries ripping the pillow back but to no avail. Ryoma pins him down on the bed, His muscles send a shiver down Corrin's spine.

"What are you- aah!" Corrin feels a hand stroke up his cock.

"Shhhhhh…Let me take care of this for you." Ryoma whispers. He wraps his hand around Corrin's penis and begins to pump. Each pump sends pleasure through out his body. Corrin couldn't believe what was happening.

"Wh-Why are you-aah!" Corrin tries to ask but Ryoma's pace was sending him on a joyride. His hand was tough, yet it had a delicate touch. Corrin clenches the bed, as he didn't know what to do. His cock was leaking warm semen into Ryoma's hand. This was the cue. Ryoma began to pump harder and faster. Corrin moanes loud, everything was happening so fast. "Ryoma! I'm gonna-mmf!" Corrin ejaculated cum all over his chest, panting.

Ryoma unwrapped his towel from his body and cleaned Corrin with it. "I hope that helps…" Ryoma blushes. Corrin looks up to see Ryoma's cock hanging between his legs. He couldn't tell if it was hard, but it was quite large, popping out of his loincloth. "Would you still like to go to the bathhouse?" Ryoma seemed kind of dizzy from what happened. Corrin nods, Ryoma then helps Corrin into a loincloth.

Corrin looked at himself in the mirror. " _What just happened… Why did Ryoma do that…"_ While looking, he noticed that the loincloth looked kind of cute on him. Ryoma noticed this as well and couldn't help but blush.

"Here, you can lean on my shoulder while we walk to the bathhouse." Ryoma crouches a bit. Corrin leans on him while they make they're way to the bathhouse.

" _I only did that to help Corrin… Right?"_ Ryoma thought.


End file.
